


Prelude to a Requiem

by soujun



Series: Let Me Pray To You As I Keep Our Promise (Tales of Zestiria AU) [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tales of Zestiria, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sligh mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soujun/pseuds/soujun
Summary: In a bygone age of myths, when the darkness threatened to enshroud the world, it was they who reclaimed light from nothingness. Over and over, as the world plunged into chaos, the legend would come into people’s lips as they prayed for salvation.And lo, each time, a Shepherd would appear to vanquish the darkness once more. But when peace returned, it was never long before the Shepherd would vanish. As for where they had gone, no one can truly say. And as with all things, they faded into legend.Tales of Zestiria AU | Gen





	Prelude to a Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aina for beta reading and for giving this fic a title!
> 
> This AU came to me so suddenly last year. I tried to integrate the explanation in the fic, but I will still put footnotes.  
> While I will put some of ToZ's character names here and there, you definitely don't need to play/watch it as I will still explain all the things from ToZ as best as I could in the fic. 
> 
> I have a thread for this au in twitter (beware of spoiler though), find me @_soujun owo)/

**「Prelude to a Requiem」**

**Tsukiuta x Tales of Zestiria AU**

**Notes:**  Spoilerish for Tales of Zestiria, a long ass of footnotes. 

.

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

_ The legend of the “Shepherds”. _

_ In a bygone age of myths, when the darkness threatened to enshroud the world, it was they who reclaimed light from nothingness. Over and over, as the world plunged into chaos, the legend would come into people’s lips as they prayed for salvation.  _

_ And lo, each time, a Shepherd would appear to vanquish the darkness once more. But when peace returned, it was never long before the Shepherd would vanish. As for where they had gone, no one can truly say. And as with all things, they faded into legend.  _

_ But as the world once again faced the threat of darkness, people began to speak of Shepherd’s name once more. Age of Chaos began, and ultimately brought to an end by the hand of Shepherd Sorey. As Shepherd Sorey defeated the Lord of Calamity and fell into a deep slumber to purify the land, the world began to change.  _

_ Over the years, the number of people who have strong resonance increased. Shepherds no longer became a Hero, instead treated akin to a priest. Seraph and Hellion became a common knowledge _

_ And yet there is still a long way for Seraph and human to be able to live together in harmony.  _

“Yo~ru!” 

Blue eyes blinked slowly. The man by the name Yoru looked up to the person who called him, then smiled sheepishly at the fire Seraph who had his arms crossed in front of him, one feet tapping the ground impatiently.

“Ahaha.. You.” Yoru said and closed the book he had been reading with loud clap. “Yes?” 

“Tsk, you always become so engrossed with that book.” You gave the book dirty glare. “That is just an opinion of a pragmatic Seraph, right?” 

Yoru stood up and patted his pants. He followed You who already started walking back to their village.Yoru squinted his eyes as he was finally beneath the unforgiving midday sun. He had to blink his eyes to get used before walking faster to follow You who already a few feets away from him. 

“I wouldn’t say this is just an opinion though, though…” 

“Haa, it sounds like bullshit to me.” 

“And why is that?” Yoru took longer strand of You’s fiery red hair. The tips of said hair colored scarlet, proof of him being a Seraph, a Fire Seraph to be more precise. “Most of it are true though, after all the one writing it was Grand Seraph Mikleo himself.” 

“Firstly, the entire book sounds more like a big ass lovemail to Shepherd Sorey himself.” You said nonchalantly, ignoring Yoru’s choked laughter. “And second, when did the last Lord of Calamity appear again? ‘Long way before human and Seraph could live together in harmony’, more like now. It’s about time he revised that old book.” 

“It’s not just a book, it’s the Celestial Record.” Yoru smiled. “But I do agree with you about the human and Seraph living together. Our village is proof of that.” 

“Right?” 

You grinned at Yoru then both looked at their village with fond smile. Elysia was once a village where only Seraphim lived there. It was rumoured that Shepherd Sorey and his companion Grand Seraph Mikleo once came from said village, but whether it was the truth or not, only said Seraphim knew. With the passing years and rebuilding of the land, Elysia became a safe haven for both humans and Seraphim to live together. 

You and Yoru were born in Elysia and lived there their entire lives. And yet, even if he was raised along in a community where human and Seraphim coexisted, for Yoru the existence of Seraph itself was already something magical. All the books Yoru had read mentioned Seraphim as a spiritual race who were linked to an element and said to be the one giving divine protection to the human. Yoru agreed with every words. 

You once said he never thought Yoru’s belief to Seraphim is that strong. At that time, Yoru just laughed, telling You a reason he recited many times to that same statement; he is just that grateful to Seraphim. 

His friend then would always reply with how he would never understand why Yoru felt that grateful to Seraphim, but never pressed further. Yoru thought it would be the best. After all, You wouldn’t understand how relieved Yoru felt when his cold stiff body engulfed with burning flame and You became warm again, with black hair turned fiery red with scarlet tips. 

“So, what bring you to me?” Yoru asked. “Didn’t you say you have training with Kurotsuki-san?” 

“Aah, that.” You scratched his head. “Well, Dai-chan said he has guests, so he asked us to go get them. He said it seems they stumbled into Mabinogio Ruins….” 

“Eeh?!” 

Mabinogio Ruins was the ruins not too far away from their village. That particular ruins was included under the protection of Kurotsuki Dai, Elder Seraph who was also the leader for Elysia. Every younger humans and Seraphim from Elysia considered Mabinogio ruins as their training ground, but only on its first level. Kurotsuki forbade anyone to enter further as there were still strong hellions residing inside. 

Personally, both Yoru and You were already sick of said ruins. But the layout of said ruins would be a problem for a first comer. 

“I don’t understand how they even got into said ruins but anyway,” You shrugged. “But let’s just find them and escort them back to Dai-chan.” 

“Okay!” 

Yoru and You went for a quick trip to the village first to take their weapons before going to the ruins. You went first to the closed entrance. He grumbled in annoyance as he poured some of his magic to the stone door, the smell of moss and dust wafting out as the door opened. He made some fireballs to light up the way, slowly descending the stairs first with Yoru right behind him.

“..Now where would they be…” You groaned.  “...I hope they don’t get lost that far.” 

“Maa…” Yoru laughed nervously. “If they stumbled here, they shouldn’t be that far away.. “

“..Yeah..” 

“Uwah--!” 

Yoru and You blinked then looked at each other. 

“Is that?” 

“...Seems so.” 

Wasting no time, they ran further to the bigger room right in front of the tunnel. You and Yoru slowed down once they saw giant statue in front of the exit, both hid behind said tunnel. Growing up playing in the ruins, they were so used with the spider hellions that infested the ruins. When they were small, they would be scared shitless with the story of creature made out of pure malevolence. Now that they were older, they weren’t as scared, though now they would be very careful upon entering the ruins. Looking up to the ceiling when entering new chambers in ruins had became a rule You and Yoru learnt very early in their live. 

“You, there.” Yoru nodded at two Seraphim who seemed to be struggling as they were circled with spider hellions. You just nodded. “You need help?” 

“Nah, I can handle them.” You nodded. “Stay here.” 

“Be careful.” 

You nodded once again. Focusing on the spiders, You snapped his fingers quickly, sending flickering flames that burst into bigger flame once it was in contact with the spiders. The Seraphim who saw this used the chance to whack the spider hellions out of his way and pulled the smaller Seraph to him. He sent the hellions flying further from them before running with all his might to You and Yoru, all while carrying the smaller Seraph like a sack of potatoes. 

“Here, just go up!” 

“Ou, thanks!” 

They ran back outside. You immediately turned back and sealed back the door close. He exhaled loudly. 

“Phew! Done.” 

“Ahaha… It has been a while since we running away from the spiders.” Yoru laughed before looking to the Seraph. “Um..” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” The older Seraph put his younger companion back. “I am Kai. This one here is Rui.” 

“Hello.” 

They were a contrasting duo if Yoru and You could be honest. Kai was tall and quite muscular for a water Seraph while the wind Seraph, Rui, was smaller and looked more delicate. Personality wise, Kai seemed to be the more extroverted one while Rui kept to himself. Yet regardless of their differences, Kai and Rui seemed to be close to each other. 

“Are you Dai-chan’s guest?” You asked, always the one who goes straight to the point.”How did you even get into the ruins?! It’s supposed to be sealed by Dai-chan.” 

“Ahaha!” Kai just laughed, loud but warm. “Sorry! Rui saw the ruins and got interested. By the time I realized it, he already fell down the ruins.” 

“...Got curious.” Rui said as if to justify himself.

“......” You rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner but kept his mouth shut. Yoru just laughed and pinched at You’s arm, giving him a warning to not speak more than he should. 

“We were asked by Kurotsuki-san to escort you to our village. Please follow us.” 

They went back to the village with Kai and Rui in tow. But as they reached the village gate, Kurotsuki already waited for them. Kai grinned and waved to Kurotsuki. 

“Kurotsuki-san~!” 

Their leader sighed at them, but Kurotsuki had a fond smile and nodded to Kai. 

“Kai, long time no see. And who’s that?” 

“This one is Rui!” Kai laughed. “He will be going with me for a while.” 

They talked for a while, Kurotsuki then told Yoru and You to bring Rui to one of their guest house before looking back at Kai. Their expressions turned grim now. 

“Kai, so..?” 

“Yeah, I’m afraid so.” Kai sighed and looked back at Kurotsuki. “I will be off to Ladylake after this to meet Hajime.” 

“I see..” 

“Yeah. We’ll need all the help we can.” Kai frowned. “The Lord of Calamity is coming and out for revenge.” 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary: 
> 
> Shepherd: A Shepherd is a human contracted to a powerful seraph in Tales of Zestiria who has the ability to purify malevolence at its roots, and is, by extension, able to purify the hellions. A Shepherd's ultimate goal is to defeat the Lord of Calamity. The Shepherd plays a crucial part in the story and serves as the mediator between humans and seraphim.
> 
> Seraph/Seraphim: The seraphim are a spiritual race in the world of Tales of Zestiria who are linked to the elements. With the help of their Prime Lord, a Shepherd can make a pact with the seraphim. Seraphim are invisible to all humans except those with high resonance. 
> 
> Hellions: A hellion is a type of creature in Tales of Zestiria. Hellions are created from malevolence, impurities born from the negative emotions of humanity, and threaten the existence of humans and seraphim. 
> 
> Lord of Calamity: A Lord of Calamity acquires their power due to a curse of immortality, which causes them to accumulate far more grief, despair, and negative emotions than most humans are capable of in their lifetimes; however, other means to achieve the power may exist. 
> 
> Elysia: Village where You and Yoru come from. 
> 
> .


End file.
